BLACK FIRE
by vampires-kiss
Summary: Harry and Ron spend the summer with hermione they have fun and all but when they get back to hogwarts everything is in havoc with voldemorts return and it turns out Sirius has a daughter who's harry's age, and she's perfect for harry, but whats this proph


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters only the plot is mine so don't sue I'm only 12 they all belong to that brilliant godlike writer JK Rowling.  
  
Black Fire Hermione's house Harry and Ron stepped out of Hermione's dad's car. They were spending the summer with her. They expected to see a small quaint house. And you know what. That's exactly what they saw!! Hermione did live in a quaint little house. It was quite neat actually. It was covered in vines with a small pond in the back surrounding a giant willow tree. "WOW," Harry thought to himself. Ron thought the same. Of course hermione's house was small but still quite larger than Ron's small crowded house. "C'mon guys!" Hermione said walking towards the door and signaling with her hand for them to follow. Ron and Harry walked to the trunks to get their bags. "No, no, no don't worry about those I'll get them, you just go and have fun with hermione now!" Hermione's father told them. So, Harry and Ron scurried off to catch up with hermione. The inside of hermione's house was almost as lovely as the outside. It consisted of a nice elegant living room with a Victorian fireplace, an old fashion kitchen, and three bedrooms and two bathrooms in the upstairs. Hermione smiled as she saw the awe on Harry and Ron's faces. "C'mon now, mum will cook us dinner and we can hang out in my room for now!" "Okay," Harry and Ron said simultaneously. They walked up the carpeted stairs and reached Hermione's room. "Wow hermione you don't have very many stairs!" Ron exclaimed thinking of all the stairs he had in his house. "Ron this is a muggle house, the most stairs any of their houses is what 20!!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry laughed at this remark. It felt good to laugh. It had been a while since he had been able to laugh. He went through severe trauma after his 4th year at hogwarts. He then thought of that and everything came back in a flash. All the trouble he had gone through, all the times he could have died during the triwizard competition, the curses upon curses that were placed upon him when Voldemort regained his power, but most of all seeing the life in Cedric's eyes disappear in a moment and never return. "HARRY!" Harry shook his head and came back to reality. "W.what!" Harry yelled unexpectedly. "I asked you if you liked my room!" Hermione snapped back. "Oh sorry Hermione, yeah your room's awesome." Harry said warmly. They walked in and sat down on her bed. Before they could even say anything Hermione's dad came barging in. "Ron, Harry you'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom, I've already put your bags there." "Thanks Mr. Granger," Ron said. "No problem anytime, now you guys have fun and don't get into trouble!" Mr. Granger said with a twinkle in his eye. He walked out of Hermione's room and closed the door on his way. It was quite for a while until hermione broke the silence "I can't believe you know who has returned," she said quietly. "Just don't talk about it herm!" Ron said with a tone of fear. Harry however completely ignoring Ron began to elaborate on the subject. "Poor Dumbledore and Sirius," Harry said solemnly. He hadn't heard from his godfather in weeks and was beginning to worry. Hermione noticed this and quickly added, " Yes but I'm sure they must be terribly busy rounding up the old gang." "Your probably right." The subject though, went no farther as they heard Mrs. Granger yell that dinner was ready from downstairs. They we're all quite famished for hermione lived quite a bit away from Ron and Harry so they hurried down stairs. They had finished eating and decided to go out to the backyard. Harry had wanted to see the rest of the backyard for it seemed quite enchanting from the front. And it was quite enchanting. With a pond, (which was bigger than it sounds) surrounding a giant willow tree with skipping stones leading up to the tree. Also there was a tire swing and a tiny waterfall. Hermione took of her shirt and shorts because she had her bathing suit under it and jumped in the pond. He looked at Ron who was blushing a bit. He and hermione had been acting quite strange since last year. Harry thought nothing of it took of his shirt and jumped in after hermione. Ron, feeling left out, finally got the courage and took of his shirt and jumped in too. They swam and splashed in the pool for a while before getting out to sit on rocks that stuck out like ledges beside the waterfall to watch the sun go down. They talked about all sorts of things like what their 5th year was going to be like. Of course all hermione talked about was about how worried she as because they were taking their O.W.L.S this year. Harry and Ron however only talked about quidditch. "Harry you should definitely try out for team captain this year since woods gone," Ron told Harry. "Well if I try out for captain I'm totally making you try out for keeper," Harry said back. Ron smiled. But before he could say anything hermione cut in. "Uh guys, it's getting kind of dark we should probably go inside now, we could uh watcha movie!" Hermione suggested. "What's a movie?" Ron asked. "It's a muggle thing, we'll show ya Ronny old boy!" Harry said. And with that they climbed off the rocks and back into the house. Where they watched Titanic. Ron was absolutely amazed by this. But at the end when jack died Ron was absolutely horrified. "MUGGLES ACTUALLY KILL OTHER MUGGLES FOR THEIR OWN ENTERTAINMENT?" Ron yelled. Harry and Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. "No, no, no Ron no one really died making the movie it's all fake!" Hermione explained still laughing. Ron sat down slowly, embarrassed. But hermione got up. "Well, good night guys I'm hittin the hay!" Hermione said and ran upstairs to her room. "I guess we should go to sleep now too eh." Harry asked Ron. "Yeah why not." And so they both got up and ran upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
A/N: yeah yeah I know its sort of boring right now but trust me it gets betta lol please send reviews and chapter idea's PLEASE! 


End file.
